The Elder Tashio Gang Son
by UwishIwereYourMuse
Summary: What did I do to deserve this? Yea I'ma punk who can handle herself, but why did Mom have to move to the Tashio territory, I just hope that the eldest Tashio son doesn't reconize me.
1. Why O why did we have to move?

Disclamer: I'm new to the writting thing so give me a break. I own nothing but a ball of string and some kleenex's.

Dear Lord, what am I doing here? All of this is happening way too fast. First Dad dies, so we move, then my grandpa died, giving all of his money to us.

Now Sota and I are going to a new school, where a huge gang family sends their two kids, and everyone else are so fing preppy.

Sota and I are trying out this "normal" thing, but it isn't working for us. WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN TO SCHOOL YET!

We just went to the mall and we found out all of this. Being preppy and hanging out with preppy people all the time sure is going to get on my nerves, but Sota and I agreed that it will be better than joining the Tashio brothers.

Even in our old school we heard about them. I mean yea Sota and I are pick-pockets, and theifs sometimes, but we don't kill people or do things like this on purpose all of the times.

We're just use to having to get everything by ourselves. See Mom and Dad didn't get a lot of money in the past. Sota and I helped bring in at least half of the money in the house.

Now it's just our nature to do that stuff, but now we don't have to do big things. Like steal from stores, or fight other gangs, or defend our territory.

The Tashio's do all of this stuff, and more, and they're the richest family in Japan. They kill people, blackmail, steal, threaten, and use a number of other ways to get what they want.

One of the leaders son's came looking for us once when we refused to join them, but I cornered him in a dark alley and played with his mind. Since then we've kept a pretty low profile.

Then Mom just had to move here, to the same town that they pretty much own. We also have to go to their school. I just hope that Sesshoumaru doesn't reconize my voice. He never really saw my face, but he got an ear-full for threatining Sota.

Hey everyone. Sorry for such a short chapter, but I like it. So review if you want, I'd like you to, but you don't have to.


	2. The begining of the first day at H

Disclaimer: The same as before, duhh.

XxXxXxXx

O my god, O my god, O my god... "Kagome?" O my god, O my god, O my god...

"KAGOME"

"EEEP, my god Sota if you ever do that again."

"He he he, sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted to make it to school on time."

"O my god, get in the car right now!"

XxXxX At school XxXxX

"See ya Sota."

"See ya Kags."

Sota really needs to give up that nickname. Sigh. Wait, what was that?

O no. The Tashio brothers just rode in. I wonder, if I don't make any sudden movements, if they won't see me? Better yet run! No bad Kagome don't run away from your problems. That's what dad always said. So just walk cooly to the front doors, to the office, and whatever you do don't look at them.

God Sesshoumaru just got out of the car. He looks just the same. I just hope that he doesn't think that I look the same as before. See he only got a hold on a picture of Sota, he never got one of me, and I helped change Sota's look. So we should be safe. Phuffff. Yea right.

XxXxXFirst periodXxXxX

"Hello class."

"Hello Mr.Jensue."

God everyone sounds so melencoly, "Today we have a new student, would you please stand up Ms. Higurashie." (Please tell me how to spell her last name!)

Here I go. I stand up and just then guess who walks in? Yea exactly. The Tashio brothers. Why did this school have to be one where they mix up the grades in the classes? I mean I'm two years younger than both of them. (sess-16, inu-16- two months younger than sess, kag-14, Sota- 13) That's sorta weird, but I found out why they were born so close to each other. Their father cheeted on Sesshoumaru's mom, then she died in child birth along with the child, and then their father married InuYasha's mother.

"Hello Mr.Tashio, Mr.Tashio. Pray tell, why were you late?"

"We had buisness to take care of ya old man." That was InuYasha, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have even graced the teacher with an answer.

"A..al...alright, please be seated, and Kagome ; ) please tell us about yourself."

"Well," O come on Kagome, don't blow it, "I'm Kagome, and I'm really into gymnastics, and I love the mall." I wonder if that was a little too preppy? At least they aren't paying any attention to me now. As soon as they heard the word gymnastics they lost intrest. And another good thing is, even though I hate the mall, I really like gymnastics. It's really helpfull when you're cornered in an alley, and all you have to do is back-flip over a fence and they scatter.

"OK, now we are starting calculass..."

XxXxX Lunch timeXxXxX

"Hey Kag."

"Hey Sota, you want to eat outside?"

"Sure."

"So how was you'r first day so far?"

"Kags, we're alone now, we don't have to act like preps now."

"Sorry, but so far all of my classes have been with the Tashio elder."

"Too bad, but you'll have half of the rest of the day with me. So I can be tormented as well."

"Lol, I always knew tere was a reason I put up with you"

"And why is that Higurashi?"

O my god, I only know one person that sounds like that...I slowly turn around and there he is...Sesshoumau.

XxXxXxXxXxX

LOL I'm so mean LOL Well any way if you read down here before then you know the drill.


	3. Almost Caught

Disclaimer: You know you really should know it already, and if you don't just read what I put in for it in chapter 3.

XxXxXxX

I look over at Sota, he looks pretty bad, but he's probably only half as white as I am right now.

"H...he…hello," nice one Kags, "Can we help you?"

"Yes actually. My friends and I were wondering where you come from?"

I really should tell the truth. He could get the real information, even if I do lie to him. "We are from Kyoto. May I ask why?"

"Have you herd about the Wolves Gang?"

"Yea, they went to our school, and pretty much left us alone as long as we didn't mess with them." Good old Sota. I really should get him really good Christmas and Birthday presents for about20 years. Great! He's going back to where ever he came from.

"That was a close one. Ay Kags?"

"I know, way too close."

"Kags?"

"Yea"

"I wonder if he ever found out our names." O my god. He's shaking.

"Don't worry, I took care of that." And I have the scars to show it.

XxXxX 5th period XxXxX

RIINNNGGGG

"So Sota, are you ready for another no it all Science teacher?"

"I can't wait."

See every school we've ever been to has had a Science teacher who thought that they were better than anyone else. But Sota has always showed them up. LOL He had one guy in tears after he was done with him. He he he. That was one awesome day. I found out in detention when the teacher ran down the hall to the principals office.

Sigh… Those were the days.

"Hello class."

SLAM

"Why good morning Mr.'s Tashio."

"Get on with it; our father doesn't make us come here to put up with your brown nosing."

"Yes InuYasha sama."

"Remember Sota, preppy." I mumble.

"Don't worry Kags; I know what I'm doing."

"So now we will talk about the universe…."

"So Sota, when will you strike?"

"Right about now."

"Excuse me Mr.Tenki?"

"Yes Mr. Higarashari?"

"Did you just say that the universe isn't really getting bigger, that it's staying the same size?"

"Why yes I did."

"Well I disagree."

"O really, well when you get a teaching degree, then you can tell your class that."

"I'm sure that the National Science Organization would love to know that you are telling your students that their research is wrong."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No sir, I'm just making an observation."

"Well keep your 'observations' to yourself."

"So Sota, when are you going to call Uncle George?"

"Tonight."

"I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Me either," there's that evil grin I love.

XxXxXxX

Hey, thanks for all of the reviews. And thanks for reading.


	4. After the first day

Disclaimer: Do we really need to go over this againe?

XxXxX

RIIINNNGG

Thank God that that was my last class. I don't think that I could stand that Kikyo chick for one more minute. All she did was yak yak yak; about things like cloths, makeup, and boys. (Mostly InuYasha Tashio) She's a real b too. I mean she made fun of a crippled kid in our last class.

Now where is my locker again? Oh, there it is. Now what is my combo? God I really need a planer. OMG I'm starting to think like a prep too! God please have some mercy!

Why is Sesshoumaru standing by my locker?

O my god, he's smirking. I have nightmares because of that smirk.

XxXxX flashback XxXxX

There he is. Sesshoumaru Tashio. I'm surprised that he even came, but of course I would have gotten to him another way. He seems to be waiting for someone, I hate to disappoint him, but he'll never even see my face.

"Tashio," man that was cooler than anything I have ever done.

"Yes, and I assume that you are the one whom sent me the letter." Why is he smirking? No one has ever been this cool why I corner them, but he came to me. Oh well, he threatened my brother that is all that matters.

"Of course, now what is this that I here that you are looking for the Shadow's"

"They are the most threatening thing in this town, or within a hundred miles. They will be great allies."

"Ever think that they just want to be left alone!" God he is making me ssoooo angry!

"I'm not sorry, you two will either join us or you will die."

"You pompous .If you threaten my brother again, then you will be the one dieing."

"Now now, no need to get angry." GOD THAT SMIRK'S GOING TO BE THE END OF HIM!

"Leave us alone, we won't mess with you. Just leave us be."

"I can't do that."

"And why is that?" I seethe.

"I don't want you to be the gang."

"What do you want then?"

"Your beauty is legendary, are you aren't only feared. You are respected."

"Make your point."

"My dear, don't you get it. I don't want you to be in my fathers' gang. Your brother will be in it, but it wouldn't look too well if my wife was mixed in with that trash."

He's looking straight at the shadow that I'm hiding in! But he can't see me. Can he? I have on a scarf around most of my face, but. There's that smirk again. OH NO! He's coming at me.

I can't keep up this run forever, maybe I can lose him in the…..

XxXxX end flashback XxXxX

"Why, hello Kagome."

"Hello."

"My, my, my. We do seem to see each other a lot."

"I guess we do Mr.Tashio."

"How do you know my name, Ka-Go-Me?" Oh my, the way he said my name makes my knees turn to jelly.

"Well, I hear the teachers say it a lot." Good job Kags.

"They know their place."

"Would you mind if I get into my locker?"

"Of course," he says and moves gracefully off of my locker.

"Kagome," Oh no, it's that Kikyo b. Wait a minute, maybe she can get me away from Sesshoumaru.

"Hello Kikyo, what are doing here?"

"Well I came over to tell Sesshoumaru that you are officially with the preps. See he only goes after punk girls, this way you're safer." YES!

"Kikyo."

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"Go away."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Well goodbye Mr.Tashio."

"Don't think that I am stupid Ka-Go-Me." He's smirking again!

"I would never think that Mr.Tashio."

"Good," why is he coming closer, "because I know that you and Sota are the Shadows."

"I get what I want," he's smelling my neck! "You are mine," he just licked my neck, "you may not like it," he says as he nips up my neck up to my ear, "but you belong to me and me alone."

XxXxX

I am so evil. Oh well, thanks for the reviews.


	5. Another Day

Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now then you must be really, and I mean really, dense.

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. And thanks to everyone who reviewed! means thoughts.

XxXxXxX Dream XxXxXxX

Run, run, run, run, run, run. Come on Kags don't let him get you. Just run, get away.

Just then a figure grabs her.

"Why hello Shadow, or should I say, Ka-Go-Me." Turning around Kagome sees the one guy who has been haunting her dreams….Sesshoumaru.

She feels his hands go around her waist while he whispers in her ear, "You are mine."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH"

XxXxX End Dream XxXxX

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kagome screams, waking up in a cold sweat.

"Kagome?"

"Yea Sota?"

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, go back to bed."

"YAAWWNN, ok Kags."

What I'm not fine with is why I'm not all scared? I actually feel like I'm blushing. Oh God, what is wrong with me? 

XxXxX School XxXxX

"See ya Sota."

"See ya Kags." They call to each other while walking to their lockers.

Oh Lord Yawn I hardly got any sleep last night. Kagome thought while going to her locker. There she sees the very guy who has been haunting her dreams since her first day of school……Sesshoumaru.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want wench."

The nerve of that guy, but remember Kagome, preppy. "Well you're leaning on my locker, and I need to get my books out of it."

All of a sudden he just starts walking down the hallway, leaving Kagome standing there, eyes widen in shock.

XxXxX 1st period XxXxX

"Hello class, today we shall have a pop quiz." The whole class groans as one. SLAM.

There they are. I was wondering if the Tashio bro's would even show. Kag thinks while clearing off her desk.

"Why hello Mr.'s Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha," the teacher says, "Today we're having a pop quiz."

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha just send a look at him and walk to the back of the class where, unfortunately, Kagome's sitting because she came to school late. Sesshoumaru sits right next to her, and all through the quiz she felt eyes on her. So, of course, she bombed the test.

XxXxX 2nd period XxXxX

Ok I got to class early, and I got a seat in the front. There's no way of a repeat of 1st period. Kagome thinks as she sits down. O MY GOD! What is Sesshoumaru doing coming to class early. He's never even on time, much less early. 

He goes over to her and says "Higurashi."

"Yes," was her timid reply.

"What is this class." He demanded more than asked.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"That is none of your business. Now tell me, what this class is."

"Advanced Literature." She yelped.

"Hm," he says as he takes a seat beside her, "what will we be going over today."

"Poems by Edgar Alan Poe." She utters, trying all she can to look frightened. I mean, come on, if you've lived where she has, then this was just a little intimidating.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

"Hello class, your regular teacher wasn't able to come in today, so I'm going to be your sub. My name is Mrs. Tashio."

XxXxXxX

A/N Well I bet that you know why Sesshoumaru was in class, right? Well, maybe not. Oh well. I'll update again soon.

P.S. What is a flame?


	6. Mrs Tashio

Hey all thanks for all of the reviews, now to clear up some questions.

The teacher is Sesshoumaru's step mom.

I made a correction in the last chapter. Lol I forgot to put in her night mare.

Sesshoumaru isn't in love with Kags.

Inu and Sess are half brothers.

Now back to the chapter.

XxXxX Last time XxXxX

Ok I got to class early, and I got a seat in the front. There's no way of a repeat of 1st period. Kagome thinks as she sits down. O MY GOD! What is Sesshoumaru doing coming to class early. He's never even on time, much less early.

He goes over to her and says "Higurashi."

"Yes," was her timid reply?

"What is this class" He demanded more than asked.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"That is none of your business. Now tell me, what this class is."

"Advanced Literature." She yelped.

"Hm," he says as he takes a seat beside her, "what will we be going over today."

"Poems by Edgar Alan Poe." She utters, trying all she can to look frightened. I mean, come on, if you've lived where she has, then this was just a little intimidating.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

"Hello class, your regular teacher wasn't able to come in today, so I'm going to be your sub. My name is Mrs. Tashio."

XxXxX Now XxXxX

By now Kagome's jaw is just about level to the floor.

BAM

"Hey teach, what's new." InuYasha sneered before even looking over at the teacher's desk.

"If you dare speak to me with that tone, or if I find out that you have used that tone with anyone else, then you'll have a fate worse that detention."

GULP "He he he, hey ya mom. Wh..wha…what are ya doin here?"

"It's Mrs. Tashio in this room Mr. InuYasha." She almost whispers, but everyone herd while InuYasha cowers in front of her. "I mean really, even your brother made it here on time."

This made his head shoot up and search the back rows. And he almost faints when he sees Sesshoumaru in the front row.

"Well what are you waiting for Mr. Inuyasha? Get to your seat now, and you will serve detention tonight for 3 hours after school. If I find out that you've skipped then we'll just have a talk with your father about your behavior."

XxXxX Kag's Pov. XxXxX

Snicker, 'What was that?'

Snicker, 'OMG, I think that The Sesshoumaru just snickered.'

'He's even smirking; I wonder what he's up to?'

XxXxX regular pov. XxXxX

"Now everyone please turn to page 100, we will read The Raven. Before that, who can tell me what this poem is about?"

No hands went up, so Kagome, being the good person that she is, raised her hand.

"Yes Ms?"

"Kagome"

"Well what is this poem about?"

"It's about a guy whose wife has either died, or went away. And slowly he is going insane without her. He thinks that the Raven is sort-of like his wife."

"Very good, Ms. Kagome, now class start reading, and I want a report on this poem next Monday. At least 4 pages, front only. A font size of 10, no tricks, I do have children people, so I do know a few good tricks myself. Now get to work."

XxXxX after School XxXxX

"And then he snickered, I mean MR. ICE CUBE ACTUALLY SNICKERED SOTA!"

"Woe there Kagome, don't start to hypervenalate."

"I know Sota, it's just that. I mean."

"What happened?"

"My legs turned to jelly."

"What?"

"You know, like when you see someone you really like, but they're not suppose to know that you like them. And your face can turn red, and you can stumble over things, start babbling, play with your hair, stare at your shoes, and."

"OK OK I get the picture." Snicker.

"What was that Shorty?"

"I just can't believe that you have a crush on your enemy!" Sota bursts out laughing.

"I do not."

"Do to."

"Not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"YOU DO TO!"

"OK Sota OK. You win, just stop before the whole school yard hears you."

"I think that's too late." He states while every eye is on them.

XxXxXxX

Hey all thanks for the reviews. I'll try to write again soon, and I'll try to make it longer. But I have to get going.

Cio.


	7. Why Sota why

Hey, all of the reviews were great! Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed.

Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. The teachers at my school are really putting on the pounds of homework. I really think that they must save up this stuff all year, just so that we can start summer off with sore backs and hands.

XxXxX After school XxXxX

'That was a class that I'll remember.'

"Kagome." 'What does Sesshoumaru want?'

'Wait a minute. Did he just call me KAGOME?' I think while slowly turning to face him.

"YepHxxx has officially frozen over."

"What did you say?" OMG DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD!

"No..nothing at all Tashio."

"Well, anyway, I need your help with something."

'What is he up to?'

"With what?"

"I just need to ask you some questions."

"Ask away."

"Well one that's been plaguing me is; how long did you think that you and your brother could stay hidden?" he says so quietly, that it's like a whisper.

But I can here those quiet words ringing oh so loudly in my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say coolly, maybe just a bit too coolly.

"Oh really." He whispers lower than before, "Well then, I'll just have to convince you."

"LET GO OF ME!" I scream.

"Now who are you screaming for, hmm?" I look around and all I see are members of the Tashio Gang. Every one of the students here belongs to Tashio.

Every one of them is smirking. Wait why are they parting.

"Oh no." I here myself breath out. There, Sota is walking toward Sesshoumaru.

When he gets in front of us he bows down, and says the two words that really twisted the knife in my heart.

"My lord."

"Well done Sota, you shall be greatly rewarded for your work."

"Thank you m'lord."

That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

XxXxX

You know what?

Some of you must really hate me right now.

I'll try to write more soon.

Bye now.


	8. Escape

Hey all. I got a bunch of reviews, and I couldn't help but comply.

XxXxX Last time XxXxX

"Well done Sota, you shall be greatly rewarded for your work."

"Thank you, m'lord."

That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

XxXxX Now XxXxX

'What in the world? Where am I? What happened?" These are the first thoughts in my head when I wake up.

'OK Kagome just open your eyes……..NOW!' I scream in my head, and just as quickly shut them back hissing in pain.

"Well that wasn't one of my most brilliant ideas." 'What happened to me? I feel like Sota beamed me with his baseball bat again.'

"Wait a minute, now I remember." I sigh as I slowly open my eyes. "Sota, how could you?" I whimper.

"Well, after I offered him a place in my gang as a head man, it was very easy." There is that voice that I dislike; no, hate; no, despise.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I feel the side of the bed I'm in lean to my right side where he sat down.

"Now now my Queen," he purrs, "I'm just doing all that I can to get what is mine."

"Well last time I checked my collar didn't have a name on it."

"I don't need a collar, but if you want one."

"I don't."

"Well then, that's settled." He states as he stands and walks to the door.

"Wait I have a question." He pauses at the door. "Why Sota?"

"He was the one closest to you. Not even your mother was as close to you as he was. I needed something that would break you, and he did just that." he replies slyly.

XxXxX That night XxXxX

'Ok, the guards will be switching again in about an hour. Time to move.'

Pulling open the windows that are five stories off the ground, and I send a quick prayer for stealth.

'One, two, THREE.' I jump to the ground, and roll a bit so that I won't break my legs.

"Alright, now that I'm out of there. Kyoto here I come."

'Kouga, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and the rest of you guys. I'm comming home.'

"Sota, I'm sorry, but you know what happens to people who betray members of The Wolves Gang. And you've betrayed us all.

XxXxX

I know it's short, but I'm writing another chapter tonight.

And I have to get to school now.


	9. Friends of the not so distant past

Hey all. Sorry for not updating in a while, but I got great grades on my finals! I also forgot my password, so I had to find it. Sorry about that. Thank you all for the reviews.

XxXxX Kyoto XxXxX

At the stroke of midnight, a shadowy figure glided through the streets of Kyoto.

Suddenly, it stopped in front of an old, abandoned, warehouse.

XxXxX inside XxXxX

The figure walked up to a group of four people who were gathered around a big table, with a blueprint of what looked like a mansion.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?"

"Kagome," One of the girls in the group yells to the figure in the doorway.

"Sango," Kagome yells back, as they embrace. The other three people rush to see her.

"How ya doin' Kagome?"

"Making due Miroku, how about you?"

"Well I'll be a lot better when Lady Sango here finally visits me like she's been promising."

"She's only been saying that so that you'll leave her alone." Naraku drawled, "Hey Kags."

"Hey Naraku."

"Hey, what am I? Chop liver?"

"Oh Kagura, you know that I could never forget you. But I need to speak with everyone before this reunion continues. Where are Shippo and Kouga?"

"They're upstairs. I'll go get 'em."

"Ok Miroku, everyone get comfortable. This is a long story."

XxXxX Later that morning XxXxX

"How could he?" Sango whispers.

"He betrayed us?" Shippo asked.

"After everything that we've been through," Kouga stated, "I can't believe the little guy that I taught how to play ball did that."

"None of this matters," Kagome stated, "he betrayed me. I came here to ask for help. None of you have to help me if you don't want to. We all know what we will be going up against. I will not make you do something that you don't want to"

No one spoke for a while. Kagome turned away, and started toward the door.

"Do you really think that we'll let you go back by yourself?" Naraku drawled.

Looking back at them, all she sees are determined faces.

"Thank you," Kagome whispers as a tear falls.

XxXxX the Tashio Mansion XxXxX


	10. Father

Hey all. Thanks for all of the support. I'm sooooo sorry about the long wait. It took me forever to update.

XxXxX Tahsio Mansion XxXxX

"M'lord, M'lord!"

"What Jaken." Sesshoumaru growled.

"I…I'm sorry m'lord, but…b..but…."

Sesshoumaru gave him a piercing glare that could make even the toughest demons beg for mercy.

"OH, I'm SSOOOO SORRYYY M'LORD, BUT THE GIRL HAS ESCAPED!" the green blob cried.

"Oh really…" Sesshoumaru stood up from his desk and walked out of the room.

"M'lord, m'lord! Where are you going? M'lord?"

'So she escaped. I knew that she would, even with my greatest security measures. Although, she did it far quicker than I thought that she could.' Sesshoumaru thought with a smirk. "She is an even better prize than what I had first thought.'

At this point Jaken is starting to really sweat.

Sesshoumaru stops at a great pair of dark oak doors that have a picture of a great dog howling at a full moon, carved into them. The picture was so fantastic, that you couldn't tell that there was a place where the doors separate from each other in the center.

"Come in," a voice calls form the room before they even have the chance to knock.

"Jaken, stay." Sesshoumaru says, and closes the doors behind him.

XxXxX In the room XxXxX

"Father," Sesshoumaru acknowledges with a tip of his head.

"So, she got away."

"Yes, we have been greatly mislead about her skills."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Her brother was to tell us all of her skills, all of her weaknesses. And yet, she still had no problems getting out of here."

"I must admit that he has not told us all, but Sota has been a great ally. He has told us more information about the girl than we have ever hoped to have."

"I would have gottin the information Father. I just needed more time."

"Well you didn't get it, did you? You let her slip away. You let her get to you, just because of a kiss."

XxXxX Flashback XxXxX

'She thinks that she can run, does she? Well, I guess that she doesn't know that the chase is my favorite part.' Sesshoumaru thinks with a sly smile.

And off he went.

Through alleys, over rooftops, through the sewers, and into a dead-end alley he chased her.

"So, I guess The Shadow has been trapped at last."

'What to do, what to do? I know!' Kagome thinks.

She saunters up to him, with a little swing in her step.

Casually as can be she puts her arms around his neck, lifts a little of the scarf that hides her face except for her eyes, and gives him a kiss that is over before he has time to react.

He looks all around, only to realize that she was gone."

XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX

"It was a mistake, and I admit it."

"It was more than a mistake Sesshoumaru. It took Sota six months to set that up, and do you capture her? No you let her go. It's a miracle that we could get it to where she moved here. We need her, and for more than one reason."

"Yes Father." Sesshoumaru grounded out from behind his clenched teeth.

"Good, you are dismissed."

XxXxX With Kag XxXxX

"So here is where we have to infiltrate the Tashio house. It's the weakest point, and possibly the only way to get in." Shippo says to the others.

"Ok everybody. Let's do this." Kagome says.

"It's time for some major payback." Kouga growls.

"Yea!" everyone else yells.


	11. Mission: Sota

I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not writing in a hell of a long time. I really don't know how long it's been since I've updated, but I am SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!

Disclaimer: Like we haven't been here before.

XxXxXxX last time XxXxXxX

"It was more than a mistake Sesshoumaru. It took Sota six months to set that up, and do you capture her? No you let her go. It's a miracle that we could get it to where she moved here. We need her, and for more than one reason."

"Yes Father." Sesshoumaru grounded out from behind his clenched teeth.

"Good, you are dismissed."

XxXxX Now XxXxX

In a dark room, where the only light was from

"So here is where we have to infiltrate the Tashio house. It's the weakest point, and possibly the only way to get in." Shippo says to the others.

"Ok everybody. Let's do this." Kagome says.

"It's time for some major payback." Kouga growls.

"Yea!" everyone else yells.

XxXxX Now XxXxX

"Call in." growls a voice from the darkness.

"Shippo, ready to hack in."

"Naraku, it's time for some manipulation."

"Kagura and Sango, ready to kick some a$$."

"Miroku, ready to avert attention. You know Sango, if we get through this, can we go out sometime."

"Let me think about that. Mmmm… How about NO!"

"Kagome, ready to find the target and get him to your wolfieness."

"Do you guys really need to do all of that?"

"You're no fun Kouga."

"Whatever Shippo. All right guys, I'll be here for backup. Shippo, wait 20 minutes after Miroku gets in, then start hacking into the security, and get their defenses down. Miroku, go now and make sure not to get burned."

"Right." They state simultaneously.

"Naruku, as soon as those cameras go down, then get the other obstacles out of the way for the girls."

A shack of the head, alongside a sinister grin, is his answer.

"Sango, Kagura, and Kagome, get in and out. We're only here for Sota, don't go for the Tashio's or anyone else. We can't afford an all out battle right now."

"We know." Sango answered for all of them.

"Then, let's go for it."

XxXxX Miroku XxXxX

"Who goes there?"

"A monk from The Past's Shrine. I could sense an ominous dark cloud that has been here for quite some time from at least twenty miles away."

"We shall bring you to the Master."

"No, I have to see the whole family. If I don't then this whole house, and it's inhabinits may be cursed forever."

"Right this way oh blessed monk."

'I'm in.'

XxXxX With the others XxXxX

"Shippo, now."

"Gotcha."

Two minutes later.

"I'm in, and defenses are down. Naraku, you have about ten minutes before the security turns away from Miroku and his show."

"Good, girls go and get the snake."

Kagome, Sango, and Kagura all nodded and seemed to disappear into the shadows.

XxXxX The Tashio's XxXxX

"They're here Father."

"I know Sesshoumaru. At least they have covered all of the bases. But since Sota told us about their strategies, we know exactly how to counter it."

"But what about Higurashi? Normally she would be on surveillance, or on the fighting team. She is going to be the one to get her brother."

"Why do you say that Sesshoumaru?"

"She is the only one that can actually resist hurting him more than necessary."

"But she also has the most reason to have been hurt by him"

"She also has a bond with him. He will always be her brother."

"That was very sentimental, where is that part of you when your brother is around?"

"I haven't killed him yet, have I?"

"Ha, son I believe that that is the closest thing to humor that I have ever herd come from you."

"Who said that it was meant to be funny?"

"Ha ha ha… Ok, send in the so called monk. And bring in your brother and mother."

"Step-mother you mean and half brother."

"Have it your way, just send for them."

"And the girl?"

"Just make sure that Sota is in here with us. Then, maybe, you'll show me that you can handle her."

"Yes father."

XxXxX With Naraku XxXxX

"Kouga."

"Yes?"

"I've finished all of the hidden obstacles, but Sota seems to be somewhere else."

"Where?"

"The guards brought him to the room where the Tashio family is. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Keep and eye out, and help Kagome and Miroku get out if things get too hot in there."

"Gotcha."

'But I have a feeling that things won't go as smoothly as he's anticipating. The Tashio's won't be fooled by Miroku for long, and what's with Sota going with them?'

'Unless….'

"Naraku to Kagome, come in Kagome."

"Yea, what's up? We've just got in."

"It's a trap; they have Sota in the chamber that the families supposed to meet Miroku in."

"Don't worry. I'll get him, one way or another."

"I'll be there for backup. Just be careful, we can always try again later."

"Yes Mother."

"Hn. Go on Shadow."

"Yes sir Spider."

"Hey how come I don't have a cool nickname?"

"How about half-pint hacker?"

"That's not funny Naraku."

"Shippo, Naraku, no fighting while we're on missions."

"Ok Kouga."

"Good now maybe we can go now?"

"Ok, go girls."

"See ya later."

XxXxX Kagome XxXxX

"Sango Kagura?"

"Yea Kagome?"

"Stay out here, and cover us. Make sure that there are no unwanted visitors."

"Ok."

"Bye."

'Ok, so how am I supposed to get in and out of that room unnoticed? That vent looks kind of small, but I've been through smaller.'

Kagome opens the vent without a single sound, and starts crawling as fastly and quietly as she can.

'Ew! Is that a rat? They really need to clean this place, but at least they won't expect anyone to get in this way. Hey, a girl can hope, can't she?'

She looks out of the vent that is about eight feet up the wall, and into the meeting room.

'This sure is one fancy place. Can you say snob villa?'

'Ok there's the family. Gosh, if their noses were up anymore, then they could drown if it rained.'

Snort.

'Oh shXX. Did they hear that?'

No one even bats an eye.

'I guess not.'

"Send in the monk."

'Ok, time to start the show.'

XxXxX third person's pov XxXxX

In walks Miroku, who makes a show of looking everywhere, as if there were people looking at him.

"Monk, what is your name?"

"Zho. I come from…"

"We know where you come from, monk. He only asked your name, not your life story."

"Inu Yasha. Show some respect."

"Yes father."

"Now Zho, what is it exactly that brought you here?"

At this point Kagome is sliding through the shadows toward her brother, who is leaning by an open window. He doesn't recognize Miroku because he is wearing a hood.

'Ok, way out found. Now how to get around the others?'

Kagome then spots Naraku, who is hiding in the rafters of the room.

'I just need to get up there. But how? If they all look over at Miroku, then I could jump, but that daXX Sesshoumaru won't keep his eyes on him. It's almost as if he's looking for something.'

'Wait a minute; it looks like he's searching for something in the shadows. Like he knows that someone is there.'

Looking around, something catches Sesshoumaru's eye.

'So that's were she is. I didn't even see her come in. She will do splendidly.'

"Father?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"I believe that we have an uninvited guest."

"Oh really? Welcome Ms.Higurashi, my son has told me all about you."

Every one of Kagome's gang had the same thought right now.

'Oh shXX.'

XxXxX

Hey guys, sorry about that wait. But I did type six full pages.

I'll write again soon, and if you have any suggestions, then tell me. And tell me if you've read any really good Sess/Kag stories. I really like the ones that have them in gangs or in the future.

And I always visit you're authors page if you review, or at least, I try to.

See ya.


	12. Explaining is hard work

Hey all, I'll be surprised if I get even one review for this, but I like the story.

Even if I can't review as much as I want to.

So thanks to all of you who are still following the story.

XxXx Last Time XxXx

'I just need to get up there. But how? If they all look over at Miroku, then I could jump, but that daXX Sesshoumaru won't keep his eyes on him. It's almost as if he's looking for something.'

'Wait a minute; it looks like he's searching for something in the shadows. Like he knows that someone is there.'

Looking around, something catches Sesshoumaru's eye.

'So that's were she is. I didn't even see her come in. She will do splendidly.'

"Father?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"I believe that we have an uninvited guest."

"Oh really? Welcome Ms.Higurashi, my son has told me all about you."

Every one of Kagome's gang had the same thought right now.

'Oh shXX.'

XxXx Now XxXx

"Hello Shadow, long time no see."

'I guess the gig is up.' Thought Kagome.

While she stepped out of where she was hiding, Miroku was slowly positioning himself so that he and she could cover each other if necessary.

"I advice you to not move from where you are Miroku." Sota stated from the left of the family.

"You don't deserve to breath the same air as Kagome, much less speak in her presence you spineless, worthless, wormlike, traitorous…."

"Miroku, stop. We are not in a position to be making threats." Kagome whispered.

"How right you are Miss." Tashio himself said. "You know, you have been a very hard person to find. It's been even harder to keep you in our sights. I mean, you've slipped passed my son twice I believe, and no matter how hard we tried. The only reason that we found you was because your dear brother came to us."

'Oh there's that awful smirk! That's where Sesshoumaru gets it from! How I want to just go at them with everything that I've got, but I can't. I have a responsibility; I can't let the gang down, at least Miroku's here with me."

"So now that you are here, we need to have a little talk. You see, we have a problem."

"And how does this problem involve me?"

"You see, I am old. Not that old, but I need to make sure that my son is taken care of before I die. Which with all of the enemies that I have, could be almost any day." He said with humor in his voice.

"And what? Do you want a baby-sitter for him?" she asked sarcastically.

"No. I need a wife, not someone to watch over me. Even if I hate to admit it, you are the only person qualified for the job." Sesshoumaru said in his ice cold voice.

"A WHAT! I, under no circumstances will ever marry such a pig headed, macho, cold, ignorant, murdering person like you!"

"Oh, but you will. For your information Sesshoumaru doesn't want to marry you either, but he is doing what is best for everyone."

"And how come you couldn't get someone else to marry him!"

"They wouldn't do at all. You are the best, the toughest, the only one that wouldn't be frightened or overcome by my son. And the fact that all of the rest are either sluts or gold diggers had a big hand in it as well."

"Why did you have to find me so quickly?" Kagome whispered, but they all still heard her just fine.

Sesshoumaru was the only one who understood.

XxXx Flashback XxXx

'WHY CAN'T I FIND HER! HOW COULD ONE GIRL BE SUCH TROUBLE TO FIND!"

"Well if you would have asked then I may have come out sooner." Said a voice from his left.

"So the rumors are true."

"Which ones?" This time the voice was positioned toward his left.

"About you being one with the shadows; about a female with the ability to find her way into and out of any scenario that she could find. About the one named Shadow who would only be found when she deemed it necessary."

"Well this is hardly necessary, don't ya think?"

"Enough of this chit chat. I need you."

"Oh I'm touched, but shouldn't we know each other before you ask for such a big step in our relationship?" This time the voice was full of humor.

"I don't have the time, nor that patience for this." He growled.

And then he sprang, chasing her for an hour before she slipped away.

XxXx Present XxXx

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Yes father," he said snapping out his daydream.

"Now that you've joined us, could you please explain yourself?"

"About what?"

"How about the fact that the girl knew that we needed her in a hurry? Or that you zoned out when she mentioned it."

"Inu Yasha!" Tashio called before he could go any farther.

"Yes father?"

"That's enough. I believe that he has his reasons. Anyhow, we have gusts, and we have things to discuss."

"Yes father."

"How about we move this to the den." Said the otherwise silent wife.

"Now dear, we really shou."

"No, we go there to discuss any further. They look exhausted, and we need the rest of them here so that we can explain further. Plus the den is one of the only places in this house where someone can't be listening in."

"Yes dear."

XxXx

I'll write more later.


	13. Start of a Story

I'm baaaack. Lol

Thanks for the awesome reviews, and here is the story!

XxXxX Last Time XxXxX

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Yes father," he said snapping out his daydream.

"Now that you've joined us, could you please explain yourself?"

"What about?"

"How about the fact that the girl knew that we needed her in a hurry? Or that you zoned out when she mentioned it."

"InuYasha!" Tashio called before he could go any farther.

"Yes father?"

"That's enough. I believe that he has his reasons. Anyhow, we have gusts, and we have things to discuss."

"Yes father."

"How about we move this to the den." Said the otherwise silent wife.

"Now dear, we really should."

"No, we go there to discuss any further. They look exhausted, and we need the rest of them here so that we can explain further. Plus the den is one of the only places in this house where someone can't be listening in."

"Yes dear."

XxXx Now XxXx

Every one was now located in the den of the feared Tashio family.

And when I saw everyone, I mean everyone. All of Kouga's gang, Sota, and the Tashio's were sitting around a couch on which sat Mr. and Mrs. Tashio.

"So why is it that you need us so badly?" Kouga growled.

"We only really need the wench, I can do without you." InuYasha spat.

"Listen here dog breath."

"That's enough of this childish bickering." Sesshoumaru said, silencing the two. "We need all of them InuYasha. The girl is what is most important, but we shall need them as well."

"Hmp."

"My son is correct, or at least, my eldest one is." Tashio said. "We need you all."

"Why do you need us? You have hundreds, maybe thousands of people to do your dirty work. What can the seven of us do that they can't? Shippo whispered.

"You know of Kioshi Rai (quiet lightning)?"

"THAT BASTXXXX!"

"WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITXX?"

"ENOUGH!" Roared Kagome, "Now Tashio, you have our attention."

"Good, then maybe you'll listen to the person who has helped us most in this." Tashio commented lightly, while nodding towards Sota.

"Around one year ago, I was walking home from my nine o'clock picking round. I saw something moving on one of the building tops, and went to go and check it out. I found two people fighting each other, both I recognized, and both were people that I thought that I would never see again."

At this he took a big breath. "They were Rai and Sesshoumaru. As you know, Rai was supposed to be dead, but there he was. He had the upper hand for a moment, so I took a chance and shot out at him. It caught him in the arm, he turned, and ran. After that I was so stunned that I froze."

"Sota earned a debt from me that is one of the strongest debts that you can ever get a life's debt. In return for this I was asked for one favor and that was for you all to be taken care of. For all of you to not become involved, and for you to be safe was in this deal. I'm afraid that I can't complete this deal. Rai is after you for a reason, and I think that you should know."

"NO! You said that you wouldn't tell her!" Sota bellowed.

"Would you rather have her no reason to fight against him? You do know where your sister gets her courage and fight from, right? She gets it from her anger, beliefs, needs, and knowledge. She has to know the truth so that she can stand up to it." Sesshoumaru challenged.

Fuming, Sota nodded.

"Kagome, do you have any idea why Rai wants to get to you?"

"Maybe for the same reason that he betrayed us the first time, he doesn't want any opposition in our turf."

"Or maybe, he wants to know the daughter he never knew."

Silence hung heavily in the air.

"How about we all go to bed and can converse more on this topic in the morning. The servants will show you to your rooms." Mrs. Tashio chimed.

Everyone slowly filed out of the room when Mrs. Tashio called for Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"You shall share a room," before they could get a word in edge-wise she coldly stated, "and I will not tolerate either one of you questioning my decision. Keep her safe Sesshoumaru, she is your responsible, and you hers."

XxXxX

Hey, hope you like it!


	14. Walls Are Crumbling

Hey guys. I know I know. I'm actually updating twice in the same month!

MidEarthHighLanders: That was a great idea! Thanks, but I don't know if I'll be able to put it in exactly the way that you wanted. Thanks again!

BitcheyBabe66: Luv the name. lol

Aninaig: Your wish has been granted. (Lol I love that line.)

XxXx In Sesshoumaru's room XxXx

"Is your mother always so demanding?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as he gets ready for bed in the bathroom that is connected to the room.

"First of all, she is my step-mother. And for your question, she has her moments. Se has my respect, and that's all you need to know."

"Seeing as how I'm supposed to become your wife, then I believe that I should know anything that I want to know about this family."

"Do you remember the alley?" he questioned softly.

"Oh no. You are not going to change the subject."

"All I'm asking," he moves closer to her, "is whether or not," now he's right next to Kagome, "you remember," he whispers in her ear, "this."

And with that, Sesshoumaru kissed her softly on the edge of her mouth.

'What in the world is he doing? Is he kissing me? Why can't I move, why… oh my god.'

And with that she couldn't think any more.

After about two minutes he stopped, turned around, grabbed a t-shirt and boxers, and threw them to her.

"You can use these tonight."

"What was that for?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head around, and smirked. "I've wanted to finish what you started in the alley for a while now."

"You… You are a complete jakaXX. You know the only reason that I ever kissed you was because I had no other way to get away from you.

How can you possible think that I would want to actually kiss someone like you?" She hissed.

"You seemed to be enjoying it about three minutes ago."

"OH MY GOD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH I HATE THAT SMIRK!"

"Oh really, I happen to enjoy it. It's almost like an early inheritance for Tashios."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" and with that Kagome springs at him, pins him to the floor, and tries to get a hold of his neck.

SNORT

At this sound, she stops.

"Did you just snort?"

"What would give you this idea? I would never do anything as undignified as snorting."

"Yea right. Don't think that I didn't hear you in Literature class."

"I won't dignify that with an answer."

"Oh, but honey!" she called in a sappy voice, "I thought that we were in this together!"

"Hmph. Go to bed."

"You have no idea how bad that sounded."

"Just shut up and go to sleep!" He semi shouted.

"Ok, ok. But really, honey buns, if this relation ship is going to go any farther, you have to be better t me. I mean, it's like you don't love me or something!" She said with a smirk that was the same exact one that he used.

"Whatever."

With that he went over to the bed and laid down.

"Oh, no you don't."

"What else could you want to say?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"Right here." He points beside him.

"I don't care who you think you are. I am NOT going to sleep in the same bed as some jerky, bastXXXX."

"Get over it, what would you rather me do? Sleep on the floor? And before you say anything, I will not. Now just go to sleep. I promise that I won't take advantage of you in your sleep."

'Whatever.'

Kagome slowly put on the cloths, slipped under the covers, and fell asleep within fifteen seconds.

XxXx Around 4 in the morning XxXx

'Why am I so warm?' Looking down his chest, Sesshoumaru sees Kagome curled up in his arms, fast asleep. 'I could get use to this.'

'I really should get up,' at that moment Kagome moved a little up him and put her arms around his neck.

"Or maybe not." He murmured, and fell back asleep after tightening his hold on her.

XxXx One hour later XxXx

'This feels weird.'

'Why do I feel this good? I have never felt this way.'

'Normally I feel so alone when I wake up, but for some reason, I don't feel like that.'

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes and saw arms around her.

Looking up to see who was holding her, she saw something that she thought that she would never see.

Sesshoumaru, was holding her, and smiling in his sleep. And this was a real smile.

'I'll let him sleep, and maybe I'll give him a chance. This might be worth helping them. Waking up feeling wanted and seeing him like this every morning.'

"Yea, this would be worth it."

And with that she snuggled into him, and drifted asleep while inhaling his scent.

XxXxX

Hope you like it.

Have a good holiday.


	15. New Thoughts

I HATE SCHOOL!

Now that that's out of my system.

Hey everybody.

Sorry about the big wait, but I'll try to make this worth it.

XxXxX Last Time XxXxX

'This feels weird.'

'Why do I feel this good? I have never felt this way.'

'Normally I feel so alone when I wake up, but for some reason, I don't feel like that.'

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes and saw arms around her.

Looking up to see who was holding her, she saw something that she thought that she would never see.

Sesshoumaru, was holding her, and smiling in his sleep. And this was a real smile.

'I'll let him sleep, and maybe I'll give him a chance. This might be worth helping them. Waking up feeling wanted and seeing him like this every morning.'

"Yea, this would be worth it."

And with that she snuggled into him, and drifted asleep while inhaling his scent.

XxXxX Two hours later XxXxX

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" bellowed a voice.

"What…what happened? Wha..." Kagome mumbled, still half asleep.

"Will you please shut up?" growled a voice from beside her.

'Who is that? I recognize that voice from somewhere…' thought Kagome.

"NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP!" yelled the voice again, this time it sounded closer to her.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT HER, NOT MOLEST HER IN HER SLEEP!"

'Why won't that voice just be quiet? I'm so comfortable right now, so warm, and safe.'

"I am not molesting her, we fell asleep and somehow ended up in this position." drawled the voice again.

She slowly opened her eyes, and what she saw confused her.

'So it was Sota who was yelling, but who is beside me.' Then she turned her head and saw the neck where her face had been previously nestled in. Slowly she looked up farther and saw Sesshoumaru looking at her with an amused look on his face.

"And it doesn't seem that she minds this position anymore than I do." He said to Sota with a smirk.

Suddenly Kagome remembered what had happened just a few hours ago, and her face felt like it was on fire.

"Oh leave the stick in the mud alone. I've never even heard of him staying in bed for this long, I think that your sister may be good for him." Cam another voice, this time from the door, and there InuYasha leaned against the doorway while looking in on them.

"I don't give a crap is she's 'good for him', I won't have her being taken advantage of."

"Sota." called Kagome's voice for the first time.

"Yea?"

"Go away."

And with that she fell back into the darkness of sleep.

XxXxX Sometime later XxXxX

'I feel so alive right now, but all I want to do is curl back up against… Wait a minute. Did I just think that I wanted to stay next to him?'

Right then she felt a deep rumbling coming from the warm body next to her. Sesshoumaru was chuckling.

"What's so funny?" she asked quietly.

"I was just thinking about what everyone's faces would like if I kissed you in front of them?"

Thinking about it, she too started to laugh.

Soon, it turned into full, blown out, laughter.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed like that." Kagome said with humor evident in her voice.

"I can."

"Oh really?" she inquired, "When was that."

"About a week after our first kiss." He rumbled, "I was looking into the information that I had about you, when I realized something that had been staring me in the face the whole time that I had been trying to find you."

"And what was that?"

"That Shadow had blue eyes, and the only other girl within a hundred miles radius that had blue eyes was the girl that's lying next to me right now."

"But I thought that Sota was the one who told you about us."

"He was, but do you really think that I would trust someone who just came out of nowhere about information like that? Even if I owed him a life's debt?"

"No, now that I think about it, you wouldn't."

"Well, now that we've had this little heart-to-heart, how about we get some food?"

"If that was an attempt at humor, then please work at it."

"Whatever."

XxXxX Dining room XxXxX Kag POV

Sesshoumaru had led me from his room to here, and now I'm not so sure that I should have came.

Everyone's looking at me weirdly.

I wonder what's up.

"Hey guys, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Kagome, do you realize what's on your arm?" Shippo asked with a child-like innocence.

"What's on my ar.."

It's then that I realize something.

On my arm is a mark, but not just any mark, nooo. It's a claiming mark that people used to mark their significant others hundreds of years ago.

Turning to my side, I glare at Sesshoumaru and seethe.

"What the heXX did you do to me?"

And all that he does is smirk that soo annoying smirk of his.

I curse the person responsible for the making of this facial expression.

XxXxX

Hey guys.

I hope this is worth it, and I'll try to update soon.

But don't count on it.

My teachers are just pilling up the homework right now.

If you know the title and/or author of this story that I have been looking for, then please tell me. The story is a Harry Potter fanfiction, and it involves Hermione and Blaise. Blaise recruits Hermione for this dancing club that the Slytherins have. If you have heard of this story, or something close to this description, then please put it in a review.

Thankyou.


	16. Somethings to dwell on

Hey all, I'll write some quickly so that you won't hurt me. Lol

I'll be gone for a while, so the next chapter may be posted sooner than usual. Don't ask why, it's a stupid joke that I thought of during school today and I don't think that it's very smart.

Well, onward march!

_**Last Time**_

"_Kagome, do you realize what's on your arm?" Shippo asked with a child-like innocence._

"_What's on my ar.."_

_It's then that I realize something._

_On my arm is a mark, but not just any mark, nooo. It's a claiming mark that people used to mark their significant others hundreds of years ago._

_Turning to my side, I glare at Sesshoumaru and seethe._

"_What the heXX did you do to me?"_

_And all that he does is smirk that soo annoying smirk of his._

_I curse the person responsible for the making of this facial expression._

_**Now**_

"What in the world made you dense enough to do something like this?" Kagome asked in a very soft voice.

"**BECAUSE I AM NOW OFFICIALLY PIXXED OFF!**" she screamed, "**NOT ANGRY, OR MAD, OR SAD, OR ANY OTHER FREAKIN EMOTION…I AM PIXXED!**"

And with that, Kagome launched herself at him, and I'm not talking about Sesshoumaru.

"**HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK OF GIVING LIFE TO AN INCONSIDERATE AXX HOLE LIKE THAT?**'"

Yes, she was chocking the life out of the InuTashio.

"Now, honey." Sesshoumaru said with a certain suaveness that could make any other type of woman, well, go ga ga for. "Do you really want to kill the person who is responsible for the downfall of the great Yuskay Uramishe (Please don't kill me, it's the first name I could think of.)"

'He's right,' she thought, 'but I won't let him know that.'

And with that, Kagome turns around and socks Sesshoumaru right in the kisser.

"Sorry Mr. Tashio."

"That's okay Kagome, it's not the first time I've been choked by a woman. _Nor will it be the last_." He mumbled the last part.

"What?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing," said Mrs. Tashio quickly.

"**Enough of this nonsence!" **yelled Kouga suddenly, **"We need to be thinking of defeating Kioshi Rai, not of Sesshoumaru trying to get into Kagome's pants!"**

This made everyone freeze.

"You're right, Wolf." Sesshoumaru stated.

"About what?" InuYasha asked.

"About trying to kill Kioshi Rai."

"Oh, I thought you were talking about the whole, getting into the wench's pants, thing."

"Well, I thought that that was common sense." Sess said.

"Hentai!" muttered Kagome.

"Now, back to business," stated Tashio.

And so, for three days after what Kagome started to call, 'The Bedroom Incident', the strange group planned for the defeat of the vilest of creature's downfall.

'_He knows how to get out of that trap…'_

'_That's what we did when we thought we got him last time…'_

'_Your eyes are beautiful…'_

'_Thanks…'_

Finally, the trap was perfected, and some of the more hard-headed people started to get along.

'_I want you to be careful…'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because I don't want to lose you…'_

The operation was to happen in a fortnight, when the sky held no moon.

_**Authors note**_

Hell, sorry for the shorty, but I wanted to get this thought on here before I forgot about it.

I mean 541 words? Not bad for me. lol


	17. Start of the hunt

Hey all! I'm back!

So I think that I should write this now so…..

_**Last time**_

And so, for three days after what Kagome started to call, 'The Bedroom Incident', the strange group planned for the defeat of the vilest of creature's downfall.

'_He knows how to get out of that trap…'_

'_That's what we did when we thought we got him last time…'_

'_Your eyes are beautiful…'_

'_Thanks…'_

Finally, the trap was perfected, and some of the more hard-headed people started to get along.

'_I want you to be careful…'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because I don't want to lose you…'_

The operation was to happen in a fortnight, when the sky held no moon.

_**Now**_

"Shippo…come in…Shippo"

"_I'm here Kagome, what's wrong?"_

"The gates are electric; we need you to do something to distract them so that they won't notice us going through them."

"_You got it."_

And then the grounds were enclosed in darkness.

"Alright, let's go." Kouga whispered.

_**With the Tashios**_

"Shippo, are they through?"

"Yea, Sess, that's why the lights went out."

"What did you call me?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"He called ya Sess, Fluffy. Get over it." InuYasha retaliated.

"Boys, you can fight later. We've got a job to do."

"Are you up to this Father?"

"I'll be fine, let's go."

_**With Kagome's gang**_

"Sango, Kagura, stay with Kagome. Naraku, Miroku, come with me."

"Alright, let's go guys." Naraku said with a sound of excitement in his voice.

Running ahead, the boys disappeared from sight.

"So girls, think we should get to it?"

"Let's go Kagome."

And with that, the girls went across the grounds enclosed in night.

Leaning against the building, Kagome hesitates.

"Don't worry, he'll be ok."

"What do you mean Sango?"

"She means that Sesshoumaru is going to make it out of this thing alive, and you're going to have lots and lots of little Kagomes and Sesshoumarus. So don't worry, he looks like he could eat you up just by looking at you most of the time."

"KAGURA!" Kagome growled out.

"_You do know that I can hear you right?"_

"Don't you dare tell him Shippo!"

"_Don't worry Kagome, I just wanted to tell you that you are in the clear."_

"Ok girls, let's get to it."

And with that they went into the building through the front door. Inside was a greeting party for them.

"So girls, how about we have some fun."

Within twenty minutes all of the guards were on the floor moaning in pain, and the girls were on their way to the guard's wing.

"Locking mechanism will activate in 3…2…1." Kagura said causally, as the locks to the wing shut the guards inside.

"Now, all we have to do is wait."

_**With the boys**_

Silently, the boys snuck into the building and got into the control room. Miroku went straight to the main computer.

"And, let there be no alarms." Miroku stated.

"And let you not speak." Naraku chimed right back.

"Come on guys; let's find out where our man is." Kouga interrupted, "Now Naraku, do your thing."

He swiftly went to where Miroku use to stand in front of the computer.

After about ten minutes he turned around to the others and said, "Let's go meet up with the girls."

_**With the Tashios**_

The three men had just finished going through the file room and taking all of the important files.

"Shippo."

"_Yes Sess?"_

"Do you know the location of the subject?" he growled

"_Kouga said that he's in his bedroom."_

"Alright, let's go InuYasha."

"You don't have to worry you know." InuYasha whispered.

"About what?"

"Kagome."

"I'm not worried about her; she's a pro at this sort of thing."

"I know that, but you can still worry about her." InuYasha slowly turned towards him, "Especially since you care about her so much."

With that, they lit fire to the room, and started to walk to where the others were supposed to meet the others.

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

**_At the door to the Grand Ballroom_**

All three groups got to the spot at the same time.

"Sess…"

"Kag…"

"Oh just kiss and make up already." Miroku said laughingly.

And for that, he was treated with two death glares that would send Sateen running.

"Come on kids, let's go hunting." Tashio growled through a smirk that made a shiver go down the rest of the others spines.

_**Author's note**_

Hey guys, hope you like it. And again, has anyone read a story that is a Harry Potter fanfic. It's a Hermione/Blaise fic, and he recruits her for a Slytherin dancing club.


	18. Chapter 18

Just so you all know, I don't really have a good reason for not writing this long. I just haven't had any inspiration. Then, I had one.

Yesterday, I saw a teacher that I haven't seen in about a year. Out of the three sentences she said to me, one really has been ringing in my mind for the last 24 hours. It was "Keep up your writing." She hasn't read any of my stuff in years, and it really made me want to just try and finish.

I'm going to try and finish this in another few chapters and if you want anything in it, write it in a review and I'll see if I can put it in anywhere.

XxXxX Last Time XxXxX

**_At the door to the Grand Ballroom_**

All three groups got to the spot at the same time.

"Sess…"

"Kag…"

"Oh just kiss and make up already." Miroku said laughingly.

And for that, he was treated with two death glares that would send Sateen running.

"Come on kids, let's go hunting." Tashio growled through a smirk that made a shiver go down the rest of the others spines.

XxXxX Now XxXxX

Tashio led the way as all but two people followed.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I…I don't want…" suddenly she was cut off, by Sesshoumaru's lips. All thoughts flew out of her mind and all she could do was pull him closer.

As he softly pulled away he whispered, "I know, don't worry. We'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"That after all this, you'll not want me anymore." She cried.

He drew her close again, and kissed her tears away. "You won't ever have to worry about that."

And with that, they jogged down the hallway.

"What were you two doing?" InuYasha asked when they caught up.

"Thinking up names for your nieces and nephews." Sesshoumaru whispered to him as he and Kagome went to stand by Tashio. InuYasha just stood there with his jaw brushing the floor.

"That was awful Sess." Kagome murmured.

"But it's not a half bad idea; I don't want my grandchildren to have bad names." Tashio said with a smirk as Kagome turned bright red.

Before she could make a retort, he turned to the group in the hallway.

"Are you ready?" His smile was so sinister that Sakura was sure that she saw fangs and horns sprouting out of his head and in his mouth.

"Yes sir." Everyone said in unison.

And with that, everyone gathered in front of the pair of huge, magnificent oak doors that were the entrance to Kioshi's room.

Suddenly, they burst into his room and saw Kioshi himself. He was sitting on his bed, looking like he was about to have the time of his life.

"Kagome! Kagome's buddies! Tashio…s! How the heXX are ya?"

"I'm going to rip you apart, limb by limb." Kagome growled.

"Now Honey, I'm going to help too." She blushed as Sesshoumaru pulled her to his side.

Kioshi looked around himself and joyfully said, "Look at that! Am I going to be invited to the wedding?"

He got up and walked towards them until Sango, Naraku, InuYasha, and Kagura all suddenly appeared around him. Each of them had a knife very close to cutting places on his body that would make his life very, awkward, if he didn't have them.

"How about we make a deal, eh Tashio?" He asked Tashio.

_He must think that he is the only person in the room not caring if he dies or not. He doesn't know my father very well then. _InuYasha thought as he pushed his knife closer to Kioshi's, cough, family jewels. (Yea, I think that I would get into REAL trouble if I actually wrote down what I first thought of putting in there! lol)

"I see that you're in some discomfort there. I would tell them to back off, but I really don't feel like it." Tashio walked calmly up to him and whispered in his ear, "You screwed up. For once, you'll have to deal with what you've done."

_All that night screams filled the mansion. But it didn't last just that night, no. When he was about to pass out, they would stop, and wait for him to heal enough to begin the beatings again. Now some would call this cruel, but they found it as a way of sweet vengeance._

_What about Kagome and Sesshoumaru? Well, that's another story. But I can tell you that Sesshoumaru had InuYasha blushing something awful during the first dinner back from his and Kagome's honeymoon. Kagome made him faint when she told him that if he couldn't handle talking about "the beauty of the reproductive act", then he couldn't very well handle doing it anytime soon. Sesshoumaru slipped her a hundred dollar bill while everyone was laughing and whispered in her ear, "I can't believe you went through with it."_

XxXxXxXxX

Well, that's it everybody! Thank you all for reading my work and putting up with my writing habits. (Or lack thereof.) I really hope that you liked it!

Merry Christmas, and let all your wishes come true.


End file.
